Rightfully Mine
by Pride of Willow
Summary: It wasn't right. She was supposed to be chosen! Not him! She was older than him! So then why? Why did they choose him instead of her? 13 years later, she if finally ready to take back what was rightfully her's.
1. How It Began

_I was standing in the door way of the living room where my father was playing with my brother. Their laughing and smiling made me jealous. Father would alwys play with Takuya, never me. All because he was a boy._

_I ripped my eyes away before anything could happen. I loved my Takuya and my mother. My father was a different story, I hated him for leaving us. He barley visited. He never wrote or called. He made mother sad. Even if she didn't show it, I could see it in her eyes. The happiness when he came home clashed with the sadness of know he would leave again._

_My hate for him increased the day he took Takuya away from us and with him to Italy._ 'Why couldn't he just make me Decimo!' _she though angrily. Yes, she had heard her dad explain everything to Takuya. Even the fact that he chose him, the _younger_ one, just because he way a boy._

_Mother sat in the kitchen, looking at his pictures, a sad smile plastered on her face. I did everything I could to cheer her up, I tried everything. I studied harder so I could show her my good grades, I covered up my wounds from the bullies so she wouldn't worry, I tried everything but it didn't work._

_One night, I heard noises coming from her room so I went to check on her. I found her on her bed, crying herself to sleep. My brows furrowed in worry. I climbed in with her and held her tight. Her crying stopped soon after._

_"Gomen Tsu-chan. You're trying so hard, Mama is really proud and happy that you would do this for her!" She smiled brightly at me. I gave her a grin and fell asleep in her arms._

* * *

A young caramel haired girl slapped her alarm clock to stop the ringing. _'Dammit! Why that dream?!' _She took a glance at it. 5:30 was flashing in neon blue. She groaned but slipped away from her comfy bed anyway. She took a shower then got dressed. She didn't wear the regular school uniform, or any uniform at all.

Instead, she went for an orange hoodie with the number 27 on it back and a white camisole underneath. A black, pleated skirt hung from her hips on top of white leggings. A silver chain with a "K" hanging from it acted as a belt. Around her right thigh was a strap with a silver weapon attached to it. Her feet were adorned with black knee high converse and orange laces.

She ran down the steps, skipping a few each time. By now it was 6 o'clock so she had 30 minutes left. She prepared breakfast for two people and ate her share before covering her mother's share with plastic. She made two bentos and wrapped one in orange cloth, the other in purple cloth.

By then, her mother was away and greeted her daughter,"Ohayo Tsu-chan!" Tsuna greeted her mother back. Nana sat down and began eating but paused in the middle to tell Tsuna something.

"Tsu-chan! I got a letter from your father and Takuya yesterday!-" Tsuna grimaced at the mention of her 'father' but let her mother continue. "They said that they would be coming home today! Isn't that great?!" Tsuna choked on her milk.

"Ye-yeah. That's great! But I have to go know! Bye-bye!" Tsuna forced on a smile. She grabbed the two bentos that were made earlier and ran out the door with bag on her shoulder, almost tripping on her way out. Nana just smiled at her daughter's antics and waved as Tsuna ran out of sight.

* * *

"Ugh! Why does he have to come home?! I hate him! I should just ask someone if i could stay at their house for a few days," She grumbled as she ran. The hoodie covered her glaring eyes. She got to the unlocked gates of Namimori High at 6:45. All the Disciplinary Committee members were lined up in two rows.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Hime-sama!" They all shouted in, creepy, unison. She nodded in response and walked down the row. She made her usual round, checking the class rooms, club rooms, and sports equipment. Writing all the information down, the handed to file to Hibari in his office.

"Kyouya. Here's this morning's report. Everything is where it should be, nothing is missing, but we are having a new student today," She spoke calmly, eyes not leaving the file. "Sawada Takuya. He's going to be in class 2-A starting from today,"

"Hime, where is your uniform?" Hibari scanned her from head to toe. Said girl just smiled weakly and scratched the back of her head.

"I didn't feel like it. By the way, Takuya is bringing Vongola with him here." she slammed the file down and left the room. By now students were filling the halls and mingling with each other.

"Ohayo Hime!"

"Morning Hime!"

The students all greeted her. She either waved or smiled at them in return. She was just about to enter the class room when she heard something from an empty hall way. Curious, she peeked around the corner to find her friend Kyoko, tapped with Mochida's arms on either side of her head.

"Kyoko-chan~" He purred out, sending shivers down Kyoko's spine. "Would you go out with me?" He purred again.

"G-Gomen. I don't want a boyfriend right now" She replied.

"Come on, going out with me would be fun" He leaned down and tried to kiss her.

"Stop right there! She said no! Now leave her alone!" Tsuna decided to interrupt before Mochida could do anything to her precious friend.


	2. Transfer Students

"Ah! Hime-sama! I didn't know you were there!" Shouted Mochida in surprise at the new person.

"That's fine, but let Kyoko go, we have class and there's a new student too. Come on. Off you go," She dragged Kyoko out of the hall way and into the class room.

"Thanks for saving me Tsu-chan!" Kyoko let out a big grin at her best friend. Tsuna smiled and patted her head.

"I'll be right back, kay?" she informed the orange haired girl and left around a corner.

A moment later, the bell rang, signalling student to get to their desks, and the teacher came in.

"All right class, today, we will be having some new students. They came all the way from Italy so please be nice!" Ms. Bebleach **(lame name, i know)** told the class. They immediately broke out into whispers about the new student.

"I hope they're all guys!"

"I hope they cute!"

I wish we could have some new girls in here."

They all buzzed with excitement. The teacher cleared her throat before continuing. "Anyway, would you please come in?"

Four teenage kids walked through the cream colored doors. The first one, and shortest one, stood at 4' 8" with stright, green hair fashioned into a ponytail and her striking purple eyes standing out. The next person was the tallest and had navy blue hair and the same purple eyes as the girl. The third person had wavy, pale blonde hair and dull green eyes. Her face was void of any emotions. The last figure to enter was a male with spiky blonde hair. His bright, brown pools of mud could draw anyone in.

"Please introduce yourselves."

"Hi! My name is Fulmimi Rose. I love coffee, my friends, family, and of course, my boss!" she shouted cheerfully at the class. The boys ended up blushing while the girls were either glaring at her cuteness or admiring how cute she was. The boy next to her stayed silent when it was his turn so Li Rose had to intorduce him herself.

"And this is Sole Arren. He's my brother but he took out mother's maiden name! He seems really quiet but, he talks a lot once you get to know him. Oh! And he loves Basketball, family, friends, and boss too!" She cried out again and started clinging to her brother like a koala bear.

"Tempesta Vital. I like music, family, friends, the boss, and soccer," The blonde hair girl said. Unlike her face, her voice was full of emotions. She gave a faint smile before hiding behind the last person.

"I'm Sawada Takuya. I moved to Italy when I was 10 and I came back here to study. I like sweets, my Mother, Father, sister, family, friends, and Grandfather as well," He gave a big, fake smile. In a flash, girls and boys surrounded the group, asking questions about their love lives, personal info, ect.

"Wi-Will everybody g-get back to their s-seats? Please?" Ms Bebleach almost begged. The students paused for a few seconds before going back to their questioning. The only student sitting at their desk was Kyoko and she was watching everyone's behavior with a close eye. she had brought out her phone and was scrolling through the pictures she had taken of Rose, Arren, Vital, and Takuya.

"You guys are all in trouble ya know," Kyoko, sensing Tsuna come back, stated out loud.

"What do you mean by that, Orange?" asked a girl with tons of make up on her face.

"You'll see in...3...2-"

_SLAM_

"What's this? A student zoo?" asked Tsuna from the door way. Her amber eyes glowing with rage. Her killing intent was free and rolling off in waves. Every student stiffened.

"What are you doing? Get back to your desks."

"..."

"Get back to you seats!" she shouted again. This time it worked and everyone except the transfer students scrambled away.

"Aww. Tsu-chan. You came in a second too early!" giggled Kyoko. Tsuna's eyes softened at her smile but it disappeared when she felt the group of four staring at her.

"Ts-Tsunahime?" studdered out Takuya. She looked at him before-


	3. Death

**Recap...**

_"Reborn! What are you doing here?!" shouted Takuya._

_"Kuudaime sent me," he said coolly._

_"Now lets begin. If 5x-4=26, what is x?" asked Reborn. He scanned the room and saw a mop of brown/blonde hair._

_'So that's his sister huh? Let's see if the information Iemistu gave me is right' he thought and narrowed his eyes for a bit._

_"Tsunami! Answer the question!" he said suddenly. He heard someone asking someone else a question._

_"What's he doing?! She's part of NE, of course she would know!"_

_'NE? What's that?' the hitman in disguise was confused but it didn't show._

_"X=6. Blegh. You really thought I couldn't answer that?" she said in a bored tone._

_"Tsuna-chan! That's not a nice thing to say!" shouted Kyoko from next to her._

_"Will the 'Sky' representative please gather the 'Flames' and report to the courtyard along with Mr. Reborn. That is all. Thank you" crackled the voice of the Principal over the P.A._

* * *

"Kyoko, Yamamoto. Let's go. You too Reborn-sensei," Tsuna said calmly.

He nodded but was a bit reluctant to leave his student alone.

"Relax. He said it himself, he's a better fighter than me so he's fine, right?" Tsuna mocked Takuya.

He glared at her before pushed the group out of the door.

The walk outside was silent except for the loud blare of music coming from Tsuna's orange headphones that were hanging around her neck.

_~I'm waking up on Sunset Boulevard  
Maxing out all my credit cards  
Living my own LA story  
Living it up 'til the morning_

_Sammy_  
_I'm not trying to show you love and affection_  
_I'm trying to live the life a kid always expected_  
_Over on Sunset, finished a couple sessions_  
_One foot in the door, one in the hills, questions_  
_Angels in leather, I ain't talking 'bout the motor club_  
_But I tend to go hella hard when I go to clubs_  
_Minibar murder, I'm on Denzel's flight_  
_With a stewardess that wants to f*ck the whole damn night_  
_Who cares what they all say_  
_Try'na find some girls like Hov did with Beyonce_  
_Had you for a week but I heard you say fiance_  
_Na na, none of that girl~_

Tsuna turned off her headphones when they were behind the door.

What she saw outside was something that caused her anger to rise. There were tons of armed men in black suits outside of the school.

Habarai was already there, attacking and taking out the 'herbivores' who were crowding in front of his school.

Half of them were already in a pile by the time someone manage to land a hit on Hibari.

The person who dare hit Hiabri?

Tsunami.

"Kyo~ya! What are you doing?" she asked sweetly.

"Taking out the crowding herbivores,"

"Yes. And your destroying some school property! Think of the paper work!" she shouted and shook his shoulders.

Crocodile tears rolled down her face as she thought of the piles of paper work she would have to do later on.

"Hai hai~ I'm sure Kyoya-kun will be glad to help you later, right?" Kyoko asked sweetly, trying to save Hibari from Tsunami's wrath.

Hibari nodded his head vigorously and Tsunami finally let go. He made his escape before she could attack him again.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Yamamoto asked, watching what just happened while keeping an eye on the enemy too.

"We heard the the future Vongola Decimo is here. Our boss sent us to eliminate him!" shouted on man from the crowd.

"Well of course Vongola Decimo is here. But you destroyed part of the school..." Tsuna said while looking innocent. It was true too.

A small building had been burned, trees were knocked over, and there were dents in the ground all over the place. There was even some splatters of blood here and there.

"...So, for that, you shall die!" Tsunami said in the same innocent voice but lifted her head so that her bangs covered her eyes.

"Maa maa. Kyoko can handle this while you and I take care of the unconscious people. Right Tsunami?" asked Yamamoto.

"Hai~" the two girls said in union.

"Dame-Tsuna! Why was I called out here if you guys can take care of this yourself?" asked Reborn when he aimed his green gun to the back of Tsunami's head.

Tsunami shrugged her shoulders before throwing the two men out of the gates and c=going back to get more people. Reborn sighed before turning and walking back into the school building. He was walking towards the class when he heard an ear splitting scream of agony and a shout of worry come from the courtyard.

He ran the way he came from and froze in shock when he saw what had happened. Kyoko was laying on the ground with a heavily wounded Tsunami on top of her. Reborn made multiply shots and everybody but Yamamoto and the two girls were down. Yamamoto fell to his knees, his body shaking and eyes prickling in the corner. Re born tried to heal her with sun flames but if was too late, she was dead.

"Tsunami" he spoke her name slowly as if she was just asleep.

"Ts-Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko shouted frantically before climbing out of Tsunami's grip and holding the girl close her here. Tears flowed down her cheeks like a river. Kyoko shook Tsunami again and again and again, waiting for a reply she would never get. Reborn looked at his watch and sighed.

"10:27 PM" he made a few calls and left to let the two to grieve for their lost friend. He himself left the school to inform Tsunami's mother of the loss.

Takuya had lost all emotion in his eyes as he stood the the doorway. Yes, he had seen dead people before but had never seen someone die right before his very eyes. And to make it worse, it was his sister, the one who stood for him when it really mattered. Sure it seemed like he hated her but not enough that he wished her to die.

The rest of the day pasted slowly for four people in Namimori.

Sawada Nana, mother of the now dead Tsunami.

Sawada Takuya, brother.

Sasagawa Kyoko, Tsunami's best friend and Sun guardian.

Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsunami's trusted friend and Rain guardian

Iemistu was informed of his daughter's death.

* * *

**October 13th...**

Kyoko, Nana, Iemistu, Yamamoto, Hana, Haru, Takuya, Reborn, and Timoteo.

They were all dressed in black for the funeral happening in a few minutes.

As they were the closest to her, Tsunami's family was hit the hardest.

Her friends weren't hurt at all. After all, this was just an act and part of Tsunami's plan to take her rightful place.

"We should be going now," spoke Timoteo softly. They all nodded and with sad facaes, left the Sawada house hold.

* * *

**Kay I probably should have warned you, but i didn't know how. So I just had to do this. I know her death was rushed but...it had to be done?**

**Unless you haven't figured it out yet, Tsunami isn't really dead yet so don't worry.**

**BTW I don't own KHR.**

**Thanks for reading and so far, the most favorite pairing is Adult Reborn. If you want to vote for who Tsunami should be paired up with please leave a review. Again, your options are:  
**

**Adult Reborn - 3**

**Byakuran - 1**

**Gokudera - 0**

**Yamamoto - 0**

**Mukuro - 0**

**and if you have anybody else in mind, don't be afraid to tell me! ^^**

**Hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter! ^^**

******Till next time.**


	4. Giusto Cielo

Grey clouds filled with water hung over the skies of Namimori. A certain 18 year old Sawada was at the cemetery. He stared sadly at the tomb stone in front of him, reading the words over and over again.

**Sawada Tsunami**

**Caring daughter and friend.**

**R.I.P**

"-ya! Takuya!" Yamamoto waved a hand in front of Takuya's face. Takuya snapped out of his trance like state and realized where he was. The young man sighed before setting down the bouquet of white roses on the earth beneath him.

"I know you miss her. But we have to go now Takuya" urged Yamamoto with a worried voice.

"Just a few more minutes," Takuya replied before sitting down.

_'Ohayo Tsu-nee-san. How are you doing? I'm well, Mama is too, though she's not as cheery as before. We all miss you here. No one's the same. Everyone has been gloomier lately, especailly around this time of the year. I would talk more but I have to go now. The Inheritance Ceremony is tomorrow. I'll see you when I get back.  
Bye-bye!'_

When Takuya got the old gates where they were supposed to meet, he saw Yamamoto talking on the phone with someone.

"Yeah. It's tomorrow,"

"..."

"I know, but are you prepared?"

"..."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

He snapped the phone shut, sighing while he did so. He quickly shook his head and slapped on a smile when he saw Takuya coming near him. The shorter boy gave him a confused look and Yamamoto just shook his head.

"Let's go," The two nodded. On the walk back to the Sawada household, rain stared to pour down in them. They took cover in an old, abandoned building. The floors creaked when ever they took a step and everything looked moldy. They found some old crates to sit on while they waited the storm out.

"Ahh. Reborn's gonna kill me if I'm late!" whined Takuya. He curled up in a ball while imagining all the extra training he would have to suffer. His face became pale and flushed of all color at the thought.

"Maa. Maa. I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, you've lived through tougher thing right? Hahaha" Yamamoto cheered on the brunette. It was working and the two were soon chatting away happily until they felt a chilling aura in the room.

"Who's there!" Takuya shout out but got no response.

_Clang._

The two boys whirled around on instinct. They gave a breath of relief when they saw that it was only a crate full of can that was knocked down by a cat. They two began teasing each other about how scared they looked.

"Hahaha! You should have seen you face Takuya!"

"Ahaha! You too! Ahaha!"

They both laughed until their stomachs hurt. Again the were talking animatedly until Takuya felt something woosh past him. He thought if was another cat until it kept happening over and over again.

"Hahaha! Who would have thought that Vongola Decimo would be scared so easily!" giggled a voice from the room. The wide open space caused the voice to bounce off the wall and echo so they duo could not find the source of it.

"Foolish boy. Don't let your guard down. You _will_ regret it some day," the mysterious voice spoke again.

"Who are are you?! State your purpose!" demanded Yamamoto. He took a defensive position in front of Takuya, trying to protect him from something he couldn't even see.

"My name? Giusto Cielo. My purpose? Take back what is mine by right, the position of Vongola Decimo,"

This time, they could see who was taking. It was a fairly tall woman with blonde hair that looked like it was caked in mud. Her eyes looked like pools of clear amber with gold flakes mixed in. They couldn't tell clearly because she was wearing a orange masquerade mask with white feathers that hung from the right edge and cascaded down her shoulders. She was dressed in a plain orange silk dress with no sleeves and a plain white bow at the top right corner that ended at her knees. Her shoulders were covered with a crisp, clean white mantle cape.

"This is bad! Takuya! Get out of here, I'll stall for you! Go!" shouted Yamamoto as he held his katana in front of him. Takuya tried to object but Yamamoto pushed him out of the room before he could actually voice it.

"Gah! What do I do? I should go get help, yeah!" with that, Takuya ran in the direction of his house to get Reborn or Bianchi. Someone that could help his friend.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Tsunami! What are you doing here? Aren't we putting the plan into action tomorrow?" asked Yamamoto. He dropped his weapon and sat next to Tsunami who was sitting on a dust old chair.

"Takeshi, there's a change in the plans. I have decided to team up with the Shimon. For that, I need you now. Will you come with me?" Tsunami asked hopefully after she had extended her left hand out. She used her right hand to take off her mask and smiled at Yamamoto.

"Tsunami. You didn't even need to ask! I'll be there for you, even if you don't want me to!" Yamamoto cheerily replied as he took her hand in his. Their fingers inter twined for a second then Tsunami let go. She handed him a mask similar to hers but It was blue with white feathers that sprouted from the left ear.

"Let's go now. They be back soon," Tsunami smiled and placed her mask on it's rightful place. Yamamoto gladly accepted the mask and put it on too. The left through the back door just as Reborn, Takuya, and Bianchi busted the front door down. The only thing they saw was Yamamoto's katana which was dropped carelessly on the floor.

"No. She took him! She took my guardian!" Takuya shouted in rage when he slammed his fist on the floor.

* * *

**Kay! Do you like this chapter? I wanna thank **Diversus **for your ****criticism. Really helped me a lot so thank you! ^^**

**Funny thing is, I was reading one of your stories last night...**

**Anyway! I hope you like this chapter! Please feel free to leave a review.**

**If you want to vote on Tsunami's pairing then please do!**

**Again your options are:**

**Adult Reborn - 5**

**Byakuran - 2**

**Gokudera - 0**

**Yamamoto - 0**

**Mukuro - 0**

**and if you have anyone else in mind, please tell me!**

**Bye for now! ^^**


	5. Inheritance Ceremony Ruined

All of Takuya's guardians, not including Lambo, and Reborn were gathered in his room. Their faces were grim and all the tension in the room didn't help. They were here because they needed to discuss how they were going to go on with the Inheritance Ceremony without Yamamoto.

"We could use a robot look alike," suggested Gokudera.

"That wouldn't work. It's too obvious" Takuya threw the idea away like nothing.

"Kufufufu~ Are you forgetting that about Chrome and I?" asked Mukuro.

"Oh yeah! Illusions! We can use and illusion if Yamamoto!" Takuya shouted. They other occupants of the room swore they saw a light bulb appear above his head and light up. They all agreed on the idea but there was still one question.

Where was Yamamoto?

"~The green that trails Namimori~" came Hibird's squeaky voice. He was perched on top of Hibari's head as he laid on the window sill. Hibird left his comfortable seat to whisper something to Hibari. They all stared at the animal who broke the train of thought in their heads. Hibari glared at the group and before anyone could stop him, he jumped out the window.

"The Sky calls Pinapple herbivores" he muttered quietly so that only Mukuro and Chrome could hear. Their eyes widened and Chrome made a sound of surprise, drawing attention to her. She became flustered at all the staring and urged Takuya to continue with the conversation.

"W-wh-what were we tal-talking about ea-earlier?" she managed to stutter out before she hid her crimson face behind Mukuro. When everyone, Gokudera, Takuya, and Reborn, was distracted again, the two mist flame users disappeared.

* * *

"You guys take to long," whined Tsunami as she stood in their secret place. Mukuro, Chrome, Hibari, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Hana, and the Shimon family were gathered with her in the meeting room. Everyone here had a reason to side with Tsunami instead of Takuya.

Hibari had submitted to Tsunami and accepted the fact the she was stronger than him.

Mukuro and Chrome because Tsunami had gotten Chrome real organs and got Mukuro partially out of Vindince.

Yamamoto was here because Tsunami was his friend and she had brought him back to the light when he had fallen.

Tsunami had saved them countless times and even trained them. She was their best friend so Kyoko and Hana would not abandon her now.

The Shimon family was here because of a simple alliance. And the fact that Tsunami and Enma were childhood friends that stuck to each other like glue.

"Tsuna-chan! They tried their best to get here!" scolded Kyoko, who was wearin yellow long sleeve with a white jacket and shorts. The top half of her face was covered with a yellow mask covered with glitter and had white feathers sprouting from the top and shaded part of her orange locks.

Hana was wearing a similar attire but white shirt and green skirt. Her mask was green and had three peacock feathers standing tall and proud from the right eye corner. Chrome was wearing her Kokuyo uniform and had a mask that was a light lavender with a pile of feathers on the right side with butterflies all around the top. Mukuro's was indigo and had gold trims on the outer and eye edges. Purple feathers that started from the right covered is ear and parts of his neck. Hibari had a simpler mask that was half silver, half purple. The line connecting the two colors were swirls, causing the two colors to mix. White feathers hung from both sides.

The Shimon themselves were not afraid to have their identities revealed and wore no masks.

"Tsuna-chan. We should start discussing our plan for tomorrow," Enma reminded his childhood friend. Tsunami pouted cutely but agreed anyway.

"So tomorrow, Yamamoto, Chrome, Mukuro, Hibari, and the Shimon will attened/participate in the Inheritance Ceremony," Tsunami spoke seriously with out an ounce of hesitation. They all listened intently and nodded every now and then.

"Then, after everyone has gathered in one place, the Shimon will attack and retrieve "Sin". After that, We'll leave the place," She continued. The Shimon family nodded after finding out their part in the act.

"While everybody is distracted, the rings will be left unguarded. That's when you four will strike. Don't do anything that will reveal yourselves. Just grab your rings, the sky ring, and leave. Got that?" Tsunami motioned to the group of four Vongola guardians. They all nodded.

"Kyoko, Hana, and I will be waiting at the island, watching and making sure everything is going according to the plan," By now, everyone knew their part and had all agreed on the plan. Before everyone left, they had a little celebration with cake and soda. Everyone laughed and had a good time before Yamamoto walked Kyoko and Hana home. Mukuro and Chrome left a little after, the Shimon following soon. Tsunami trailed Hibari to his house because she was staying for the night. After settling in, they both went to sleep.

Tsunami had woken up suddenly when she had a certain dream. The dream when Takuya was chosen instead of her. She slipped out of bed to get a glass of water but instead ended up jumping out the window. She landed silently on all fours and began running. Running to a place where she could alwas do what she felt like doing. The place where she could cry without having anyone to worry.

She finally stopped at a small waterfall. It was barley as tall as she was and had a small pond forming around it. She sat in a fetal position in the soft grass. She thought of all the things she did until her mind finally wandered to that day thirteen years ago. When her dad had chosen Takuya instead of her. She didn't notice the tears cascading down her face until a breeze licked at them.

Tsunami hadn't realized how much time she had spent there until the sun lit up everything around her. A jacket was suddenly draped over by a tall, black haired boy who was grinning ear to ear. They sat together for a while, chatting over random things.

The sound of a flute started blowing through the wind. It took a second, but Yamamoto realized it was his phone ringing. **(A/N: if you want the song; go to youtube and type in 'Trails of the Angels'. There should be one with a picture of a bamboo forest.) **He chuckled nervously before excusing himself to answer the call. The boy walked to the edge. He nodded a few time before hanging up.

"That was Mukuro. He said that they're ready," Yamamoto's voice cut through the silence.

_'It's time huh? *sigh* If only you made a different choice Iemitsu. Things could have been different,'_ Tsunami mentally sighed and nodded with an absent mind. The two teens stood a split their own ways to get ready for their big performance. They were nervous despite how calm they acted. I mean, they were going to basically declare war on the biggest and most powerful mafia famiglia ever.

* * *

Mafia famiglias that had an alliance with the Vongola family was gathered in front of the Vongola Mansion in Japan. People were scattered around everywhere, mixing and mingling with each other over a cup of wine. More people arrived and the Vongola Decimo and his guardians were ushered into a private room. After they were inside, shouting came from out the window.

Takuya ran over to the balcony to see what was going on. Yamamoto was fighting with the security guards! They were shouting at him to leave and stop lying about being a guardian.

"Yamamoto! Let him through!" Takuya shouted at the security guards. They let him pass reluctantly. He was pushed into a dark room and before he even knew it, he was dressed in a black suit with a blue dress shirt. He was, once again, pushed into another room. This time, it was the same room Takuya and his other friends were in. What surprised him was that there was another Yamamoto in the room. He disappeared into mist though.

"Hahaha! Thanks for saving me Takuya!" Yamamoto let out a strained chuckle.

"What happened? Did that girl hurt you?" asked Takuya, face twisted with worry.

"What did that bitch want with you?" asked Gokudera. Yamamoto glared at Gokudera when he said 'bitch' but it went unnoticed by everyone except the hitman that popped in out of nowhere.

"No time for questions. Dame-Taku, get out there already!" barked Reborn. Takuya started shouting frantically and running everywhere until Reborn tripped him. The number one hitman in the world aimed his gun at Takuya in a silent threat. The brunette calmed down enough to walk out the door. His friends in tow.

They all dispersed into the crowd of people, unnoticed by anyone. They regrouped again after a little while.

"Enma-kun! Where were you yesterday?" asked Takuya. "I decided to go on with the ceremony, in the end," he finished off. Enma stayed silent and the Shimon said nothing.

"Excuse us," said Adel. They all walked away into the big group of people. The Vongola group walked on a red carpet that lead into the bulding where the ceremony was held. All the way at the end was Vongola Nono and "Sin". Mafia bosses stood on either side of the carpet, taking in their surroundings and watching out for anything that might attack.

Nono opened up the box to reveal a vile of red liquid.

"I pass this onto you, Decimo" he spoke calmly. Just when Takuya was about to grab it, a piercing noise echoed throughout the building. Bosses and guardians dropped to the ground, covering their ears with their hands, trying to block out the sound. Smoke bombs erupted, smoke blew everywhere. Guardians surround their boss when suddenly, a ball of flames started bursting around Nono and his guardians.

**Difesta A** **Circolo**

The smoke finally cleared. Nono was clutching his left shoulder as blood squirted out like water from a water gun.

"Are you alright Ninth?" asked Takuya. He was crouching next to his 'grandpa'.

"It's only a scrape" Nono forced the words out.

"Th-the "Sin"!" shouted Takuya after he realized what happened to the vile. It laid on the ground with it's top part broken and cracked. The liquid contents spilled out and made the carpet a darker red.

"Seal off all the exits! No one leaves!" commanded Nono.

"Done. We'll start analyzing the security footage now," replied Brow Nie Jr.

"Everything's going as planned," his rain guradian, Schnitten Brabanters, said.

"As...planned?" Takuya echoed out slowly.

"The Vongola heirloom," spoke Takuya with grief.

"Worry not. That was a fake "Sin". The real "Sin" is stored safely in a vault in the next room. It's shielded by all the different properties," Nono relieved Takuya of his worry with his information. "It'll be impossible for the enemy to break through,"

"Bad news! The vault was broken into!" shouted Ganauche III.

"Impossible!"

"No way!"

"Something's in the room!" Ganauche cried. His gun waas already out and was aimed at something hidden but before he could fire, it fell apart and exploded. he man used a shield of flames to protect himself but the sharp, ice pieces broke through.

**Scudo Fulmine**

Part of the wall suddenly broke down. Built up dust flew everywhere and cleared a second later to reveal...

The Shimon!

"Enma...kun?" Takuya managed to say as his eyes grew as wide as saucers.

* * *

**Lada!**

**What do you think? So far, I'm following the plot but some things might change.**

**Anyway, these are who you guys voted for Tsunami's pairings. Don't worry, even if it doesn't seem like it, I'll make it happen...Some how.**

**Adult Reborn - 7**

**Byakuran - 2**

**Hibari - 1**

**Gokudera - 0**

**Yamamoto - 0**

**Mukuro - 0**

**Again, if you have anyone else in mind, tell me!**

**Hoped you enjoyed reading aaand...bye! ^^**

**P.S I don't own KHR**


	6. Ryohei Vs Aoba Pt 1

"We're taking back the "Sin". This blood belongs to the Shimon family," stated Enma while holding both ends of the real vile. Murmers of confusion hummed throughout the room.

"As you know, we cam to this Inheritance Ceremony to take back the "Sin" " glared Adel.

"Then the ones who took Yamamoto..." Takuya asked but it was clearly more of a statement.

"No. That wasn't us. It was an ally," Enma cleared before speaking again. "We need this...In order to regain our power"  
He trailed off. "And take our revenge...on Vongola!"

"No...way...I don't understand...Why...WHY?!" Takuya's sky flames suddenly burst on his forehead. "You allied youselves with the one who took my guardian?"

"Yeah. That's right, Takuya-kun" answered the red head.

"WHY?! Why would you o such a thing?!" Takuya was enraged and his flames grew brighter and bigger than ever.

"He was Vongola. Our allegiance is to take down the Vongola," Adel replied for Enma. "Vongola Primo betrayed Shimon Primo. For that, we shall take revenge," Enma poured some of the scarlet onto his ring and it seeped in. His flames grew in sized, purity, and power. He passed the vile around to his friends who did the same.

"This war...Is to regain the pride of Shimon and take down the Vongola!" Enma declared and suddenly sent a burst of flames towards the group. Enma controlled the gravity attribute of the Earth flame. The Vongola rings, along with their owners, were forced into the earth below them. Taking the opportunity, the Shimon disappeared.

Outside, a big cloaked figure was walking towards the room that held all the commotion.

"Hey, hang in there!"

"Bring in the tanker!"

"They're severely injured!"

"Kyoya!" shouted Dino when the blonde saw what had happened to his ex-student.

"Don't touch me" Hibari glared at the man who helped him up. "I'm fine. Excluding my pride,"

"Are you alright?" a random boss asked Ryohei.

"This is...nothing" he replied and ribbed the back of his neck.

"Please don't move!" someone else ordered Gokudera.

"Don't worry about me, worry about the Tenth. Are you okay Jyuudaime?!" the silverette shouted the last part loud enough for his boss to hear.

"Takuya." Reborn didn't ask but Takuya knew that he was worried.

"Yeah...I'm okay," Takuya replied after checking his arms and legs.

"They've been fooling us all along."

"Chrome's been kidnapped!" Takuya suddenly shouted.

"Don't worry. We have someone tracking the Shimon," assured Nono.

"Nono! Coyote was caught following Shimon! He got attacked!" Ganauche suddenly barged into the room with a face full of worry.

Nono mourned for his dear friend but was interrupted by a certain loud mouthed swords-man.

"VOI! Let us handle the Shimon!" he demanded.

"No! We can't produce anymore victims!" declined Nono. The Varia was shock.

"Victims?! We're on a different level than your wimpy guardians!" Squalo tried to negotiate but Nono had none of it.

"Without a powerful ring or box weapon, you'll never win!" Nono shouted back and that silenced the shark.

"That's not the only bad news. The Vongola rings were destroyed by Enma's hands too," Reborn's squeaky voice piped.

"There is still hope left," an old and experienced voice spoke, surprising everyone in the room. "Ninth. You certainly have growth old," chuckle the cloaked figure from before.

"You're..." Nono shouted but left his sentence unfinished.

"Who's that?" Takuya asksed no one in particular.

"He's Talbot. The oldest metal craftsman that has worked along side Vongola," Reborn answered.

"I can fix the rings. But if I just turn them back into their original forms, they will be destroyed by the Shimon once again. Show me the rings of the beasts." he demanded. The left side of his cloak was suddenly ripped open to reveal an array of small bags and viles filled with unknown liquids.

"Found it," he said after taking a few seconds to find a certain vile. "The blood of Vongola Primo, "Penalty"" He showed them a bottle that looked exactly like "Sin". "Now then, we have all the materials. If all goes well, the Vongola rings will obtain a power like never before. But if I fail, the Vongola rings will lose their spirits and never shine again," the old man warned everyone in the room.

"The probability is half half. What will you do, Tenth?" he asked. Said man though a while before agreeing to fix the rings.

* * *

Takuya and his friends, well he didn't consider them friends, sat in one room. Their injuries were treated.

"Why would Enma-kun do this?" No one wanted to answer the brunette's question.

"They're ready."

"Talbot!"

"If your resolution is real, the rings will answer to you." he told them.

"They jagged rocks are the Vongola rings?!" Takuya saw them when he opened the bag Talbot was holding.

"Did he...fail?" asked Ryohei, not wanting to say the last word. Everyone's face was grim as they thought the Vongola rings were lost.

"Ho ho ho. Hold it young ones. These are one stage before the Vongola rings are reborn," he told them. Takuya's face brightened up. So did everyone else in the room.

"My job ends here. The ones to complete the upgrade is you. The new bodies of the Vongola rings have been created. You must awaken the souls"

"Awaken the souls?" Takuya echoed the sentence, not uderstanding what the old man meant.

"Yes. Like before, you have to give them energy. And light up the most powerful flame you can" he told them how to awaken the rings. "However! You only have one chance. If your resolution is feeble, you'll only fall again. Without your most powerful flame, you'll never be able to sustain the life of the rings, much less stand against Shimon."

"Wh-what?!" shouted Takuya in surprise.

"The life of the upgraded rings depend on us?" Gokudera tried to confirm his guess.

"That's right. If you fail, the rings will be destroyed and the balance of the seven flames will crumble. Of course, that means your animal rings will die as well," Talbot assured Gokudera and his guess.

_'Nuts...He's right! We have to move forward!'_ Takuya thought.

"Let's do it!" he agreed.

"Of course Tenth!"

"We'll show you resolution to the EXTREME!"

"The Sky. The Storm. The Sun. The Rain." he said and handed the stones to their rightful owners.

They made a great effort but only managed to light a small flame that barely cover the rocks.

"That's not enough! The rings will die!" shouted Talbot.

"Your family is waiting for you!" Reborn told the truth. Images of their friends flashed through their minds. The flames grew bigger and brighter. The flames surrounded the four boys and blinded everyone with the light. While everyone's eyes were closed, the rocks began to break down. A bangle suddenly appeared around Ryohei's left arm and Gokudera's belt buckle was replaced with a very unusual one.

The next room shined brightly with a purple glow. Hibari was wearing a new bracelet he didn't have before. Then again, he didn't have a bracelet before. The light around Yamamoto faded away and he was left with a necklace. Takuya had two rings connected by one single chain on his pinky and middle finger.

Everyone was rejoicing in the room after the group of four managed to upgrade the Vongola rings successfully.

"Ninth! We managed to locate the Shimon base!" Ganauche suddenly burst into the room with the great news.

"Let us prepare for departure! We have less than seven days before the Shimon completely awakens!" Nono shouted. "Gather all available troops and weapons!"

"I have a request Ninth," Takuya informed the older man.

"What is it?"

"Please let me be the only one to fight,"

"Why?!" Ganauche questioned.

"Well...I can't really explain it, but...This is not a battle between Vongola and the Shimon alliance." he told everyone in he room. "I consider Yamamoto and Chrome as a part of my mafia family. I want to fright for the sake of my family!"

"No! Let us fight too!" shouted Squalo in a blind rage!

"We will fight alone!"

"SILENCE!" demanded Nono. "Because the Inheritance Ceremony was interrupted, I still hold all the power of the Vongola. You will listen to my orders. The Shimon matter will be in the responsibility of Decimo and his guardians!"

"You old geezer!" a vein in Squalo's head popped.

"However...Reborn will be coming with you," he interrupted Squalo before he could continue. "Reborn, I am giving you strict orders. You will not attack the Shimon in any way!"

"...Understood," Reborn reluctantly agreed to his boss's wish.

"Ganauche, prepare the ship!"

"Understood!"

Yamamoto, Lambo, and Hibari were no where to be seen.

* * *

**Next day: On the Island...**

"You were faster than we expected," a familiar voice told then from above. "We've been waiting Takuya-kun,"

"Enma!" Takuya shouted.

On a cliff above, Enma stood there with his family. They weren't the only ones though.

"Yamamoto! Chrom! Hibari! Lambo!" Takuya screamed their names when he saw his guardians tied up, gagged, and unconscious.

"Do you like it Takuya-kun?" asked a new, feminine voice. He looked around for the source. His eyes finally found the person, who was emerging from the Shimon group.

"Giusto Cielo! Let my guardians go!" he demanded.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Guardians? Are they not your friends?" asked the masked girl.

"Just let them go!" Takuya demanded again.

"Fine. I'll let the go and see what they do," she responded with a big smirk on her face. He cut the flame restraining ropes that were binding their arms and legs together. They woke up when their bodies hit the ground.

"Ohayo. I have a question for all of you. Do you want to stay with me? Or go to your Boss?" the girl asked them. They said nothing. Instead the stood up and looked around, assessing the situation.

"I offer you a place as my guardians. No. Not my just my guardians, my friends as well. What do you choose? Speak now or be killed with the Vongola," The blonde held out a purple, green, indigo, and blue mask out to them. The smiled, knowing what they would choose in the end.

"We take up your offer, Boss," smirked Hibari. Surprise and doubt filled Takuya's and Reborn's faces when they heard what Hibari said.

"What are you talking about? Takuya is you boss" asked Reborn. He had Leon in his hand, ready to kill.

"Che. I expected more from you Reborn. Come here Leon," the girl commanded the green chameleon. Leon changed into a paper airplane a flew over to the girl.

"He listens to her?" Takuya asked no one in particular.

"Of course he do- Enma! Did you invite them here?" She suddenly interrupted herself. The red head gave her a questioning look. "The Vindice! Did you invite them here?!" she shouted in rage.

"We have come here to complete the oath between Vongola Primo, Giotto, and Shimon Cozart." the one with the baby in his shoulder informed them. "Giotto and Cozart were connected by a strong friendship. Thus, it was impossible for the to bear swords against each other. However, if there was such a case, then it was deemed our duty to destroy the defeated,"

"Then there was a misunderstanding," Takuya confirmed to himself.

"This oath has been activated twice...The one to lose the battle shall be locked in our prison forever,"

"What?!"

"The dice has been rolled. Descendants of Giotto and Cozart...Let the battle begin!" the same Vindice guard announced. The entire group started to disappear.

"Wait! Then how will the defeat be decided?!" screamed Adel.

"What you mus fight for in this battle, is your pride! The defeated will be the one whose pride has been crushed" were the last words heard by the Vindice before the black mist completely disappeared.

"The rules have been set" declared Adel. The Shimon started to leave.

"Enma! Wait!" Takuya's forehead burst with flames. "Enma! Fight me right now!"

"Looks like you've progressed a little. I'll look forward to out battle Tsuna-kun," taunted Enma before leaving with his family.

"Wait!" screeched Takuya, flying up to them. But it was too late. They had disappeared already.

They group started walking along the path when Takuya came back down.

**Later...**

"Agh! A storm?!" Ryohei shielded himself with his arms. He let out a small shout of pain when a leaf that was blowing by cut his shoulder.

"The leaves! They're like blades!" shouted Gokudera, using his arms to swat away the leaves.

"These plants were all...grown from the blood of the first Shimon boss, and re-planted here," a male's voice told them. In the middle of the leaf storm were two figures, one girl and one boy.

"There are people there!" shouted Takuya. The leaves started clearing to show a familiar boy and a masked girl with orange hair.

"And now, it's time for these plants to drink up Vongola's blood. That's how it is, in the end." said the boy.

"Aoba Koyo! Who's that next to him?!"

"So this is his doing!"

"Ngh. Why are you doing this, Koyo?! I thought we fought like good sportsmen and understood each other!" shouted Ryohei.

"I never had any sportsmanship. This is for my revenge. Now then, we'll deal with you all. We could easily defeat you though," Koyo stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Two against one is no fair! Fight me one on one, fair and square! That's my pride, as a boxer!"

"Hmph. That's right, this battle is about pride. Then I'll challenge you with the pride I have in my fists as well. Stand down KS. This is my fight" Koyo told the girl next to him, now identified as KS.

"No. I have my orders and that's to fight with you!" KS exclaimed.

"EXTREME! What's your pride?!" Ryohei shouted at the top of his lungs.

"My pride? My pride is my friendship with my family,"

"Hahahahaha! Your "friendship"? She's only your boss. Nothing more nothing less! Guardians should learn their place," laughed out Takuya.

"You suck Ta-chan," said Cielo who appeared out of now where.

"Enough talking, lets fight!" screamed Koyo.

"Kangaryu!" Ryohei lit up his bangle and a big, orange kangaroo appeared. It had a sun picture on its forehead and armor accompanied by boxing gloves. "Garyu! Cambio forma!" The kangaroo changed into armor that wrapped itself around the white head's head, legs, and arms.

"Hmph. Just as expected. Right Koyo?"

"Right. We've already seen through your Maximum Break" Koyo held up three fingers. "In less than three minutes, you must take down the enemy"

"Ehh?! How does he know?"

"Don't underestimate the researchers of the Shimon. Of course, Cielo really did help as well," Koyo informed them.

"Battle. Starto!" Cielo yelled and swung one of her arms down. Koyo used his flames, that were shaped like leaves, to surround Ryohei. Using the cover, he attacked him from different places. Koyo hit him three times and everytime, a flame lit of the bangle.

"What's the matter Ryohei? Where's your great punch?" he taunted.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" The white headed man stood up shakily.

_'I know what your aim is. A counter! I thought so. All I have to do is block it!'_ though Aoba. Flames suddenly swirled around Ryohei's bangle.

**Sunshine Counter**

"Ahhh!" a girl's scream rung through their ears and Aoba's eyes widened in shock. (A/N: Yes. This story is AobaXKyoko, just spur of the moment, don't like it don't like it? Don't read it then.)

"KS!" He dropped to his knees and held the girl in his arms. "Say something, please. Anything! Just say something!" he screamed, salty, clear water dripped from his eyes. Her sunset eyes were half lidded and burns continued all over her body. Orange was singed and messed us from the impact.

"They've come to take me away now," She noted the black mist that was forming around the duo.

"No! No they can't take you!" he scream, holding her tighter, causing her mask to crack right down the middle. Despite his protests, chains wrapped around her arms and legs, Vindice dragged her away into the black portal to their dark prison just as her mask started to fall. Kyoko flashed a smile before her entire body disappeared.

* * *

**Dun. What do u think? okay so i wanna know what you guys think so please tell me!**

**BTW the pairing for Tsunami are:**

**Adult Reborn - 9**

**Byakuran - 4**

**Hibari - 1**

**Mukuro - 0**

**Gokudera - 0**

**Yamamoto - 0**

**Anyone else u want to add or and other pairings then go ahead and tell me! Hope you liked reading this chapter! ^^**

**P.S. I don't own KHR**


	7. READ ME! -

**OKAY.  
**

**So this is only a note but I** WON'T** be writing the fight scenes. Honestly, it's very tiring and i'm VERY lazy right now.**

**I'll write SOME fighting scenes but not ALL of them.**

**Okay?**

**Okay.**

**Good.**

**Sorry if this disappoints you. Sorry. **


End file.
